Somos Rangers
by Feles Nigra
Summary: [Oneshot] Krilin y Número 18 tienen que darle la noticia al guardabosques, su participación será importante para el universo 7, ¿cómo reaccionará el androide? Este único capitulo, basado en la imagen que lo acompaña, es como me imagino que sucedería la situación. Gracias por leer ;3


Saludos a todos :D

La imagen de este fic está basada en el arte de **Toyotaro** , el dibujante del manga DBS. Se me hizo divertida la situación que plantea, así que se me ocurrió escribir este oneshot, donde Krilin y Número 18 le hacen una visita a Número 17 para invitarlo a participar en el torneo de Zeno-sama.

Espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer.

 **Atención** : Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Akira Toriyama**. Yo solo escribí la historia por gusto y diversión.

* * *

 **SOMOS RANGERS**

El día estaba radiante y unas cuantas nubes se paseaban despreocupadas a lo largo del cielo, mientras que en la tierra, una intensa persecución estaba teniendo lugar. El polvo ocre se levantaba por el paso de tres vehículos que corrían a máxima velocidad.

Detrás de ellos y a muchos metros de distancia, un poderoso jeep todoterreno iba en su persecución. En la parte trasera, una pequeña niña reía emocionada con la mirada al frente y el viento agitando sus cabellos. Sentada junto a ella en una posición muy relajada, su madre la vigilaba mientras lidiaba con los mechones de su propia cabellera y sonreía sin siquiera darse cuenta. La emoción de la cacería le traía un muy tenue recuerdo de alguna aventura con su hermano, en un remoto pasado que se perdía en la brumas de su poca memoria.

Por otro lado el conductor del vehículo, padre de la niña y esposo de la mujer, se encontraba muy concentrado en el camino, sujetando el volante y controlando la velocidad. Podía conducir un todoterreno de este tipo sin ningún problema, lo que no podía hacer era controlar el nerviosismo que le provocaba la temeraria carrera. Él era un hombre tranquilo, un agente de policía acostumbrado a lidiar con asaltantes comunes, no a perseguir un grupo de cazadores furtivos.

La culpa de todo la tenía su loco cuñado, que estando de pie sobre el asiento del copiloto y el parabrisas, disparaba con gran diversión a los fugitivos. Por un momento a Krilin le pareció escuchar una sutil risa entre ambos hermanos en un claro tono de complicidad. Aunque ya tenía algunos años conviviendo con Número 18, sin duda alguna su gemelo era todo un misterio para él, debido a su comportamiento reservado y poca convivencia.

El muchacho calvo aun se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a esta situación. Si sólo iban a hacerle una visita rápida a Número 17 para invitarlo a participar en el próximo torneo universal de Zeno-sama. Todo se podría haber solucionado con una simple llamada, pero no, la pequeña Marron quería visitar a su único tío. Y por supuesto que su esposa también quería ver a su hermano, porque ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última visita.

– ¡Acelera!– gritó Número 17.

– ¿No sería más fácil que volaras y los detuvieras con un ataque sencillo?– preguntó Krilin.

–Eso es aburrido, a mi me gusta sentir la intensidad de la persecución– contestó sonriendo sutilmente, al tiempo que cortaba cartucho y disparaba de nuevo. –Además, ya te había dicho que estaba en una misión de cacería, así que si quieres que participe en ese torneo, ¡Acelera!–

No le quedó de otra al guerrero, tenía que seguirle la corriente. Después de todo, su participación en el equipo del universo 7 sería muy valiosa. Sujetó con más fuerza el volante, pisó el acelerador y el motor rugió. Por un instante sintió que la correa del sombrero que llevaba puesto lo asfixiaría. Su cuñado volvió a reír antes de afinar de nuevo su puntería, aunque Krilin sabía perfectamente que sólo estaba jugando al errar los disparos, no quería que la diversión terminara tan pronto.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Ciudad del Oeste, cuatro horas antes.

Número 18 entró a la sala con su hija en brazos.

–Ya estamos listas. –

– ¿Atuendo deportivo?– preguntó Krilin, al ver la chamara y el pants rosa que vestía su esposa.

–Sí, es más cómodo y por estas fechas el clima es templado en el parque– dijo ella, mientras le colocaba un suéter ligero a su hija.

– ¿Crees que tu hermano acepte?–

–Tendrá que hacerlo, todo el universo está en peligro por culpa de tu idiota amigo– contestó indiferente.

–Si… ya lo sé, es inevitable para Goku el rechazar la oportunidad de luchar con guerreros fuertes, siempre ha sido así desde que lo conozco– explicó Krilin, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

–No sé como vaya a reaccionar ante la noticia, pero estoy segura de que aceptará. Incluso podría asegurar que se quedó con las ganas de demostrar todo su poder– declaró Número 18.

–Espero que tengas razón, necesitamos a los más fuertes– dijo, al tiempo que salían de la casa. Entonces activó y arrojó al suelo una capsula que dejó a la vista una pequeña aeronave. –Bien, vámonos entonces. –

…

Un par de horas después, llegaban a la reserva natural y parque ecológico MIR.

El lugar era inmenso, ubicado en la región Sur del continente. La zona es de vital importancia dado que es uno de los bosques más grandes y de mayor biodiversidad en flora y fauna. Es un paraíso para los cazadores furtivos y los taladores ilegales, a los cuales no les importan las leyes de protección. Por esto mismo el parque es vigilado celosamente por los guardabosques y un equipo especializado en zoología y botánica.

La familia llegó a la parte turística y después de recorrer un poco más, arribaron a las oficinas de información general para preguntar por el cuartel de los guardabosques. Más tarde, llegaban a uno de los puestos de vigilancia, donde el encargado les informó que Número 17 estaba en una misión de búsqueda y que pasaría a recargar gasolina ahí, en una hora aproximadamente.

–Bien, sólo tenemos que esperar– dijo Krilin.

– ¿Cómo le vas a plantear la situación?– preguntó ella.

– ¿Yo?, esperaba que tú me ayudaras con eso– se sonrió, mientras alzaba en brazos a la pequeña Marron.

–Lo puedo hacer, pero tú vas a tener que decirle lo que hizo Goku y porque es importante que participe– contestó Número 18, cruzándose de brazos.

El chico calvo suspiró resignado y es que ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última conversación con su cuñado.

…

Una hora después se escuchó un motor acercándose. La pareja volteó y en un sendero alejado pudieron distinguir el jeep color verde olivo que avanzaba a través de los montículos del suelo y los arbustos. Momentos después el vehículo se estacionaba cerca del cobertizo donde ellos esperaban.

–Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin vernos hermana– dijo el androide con una disimulada sonrisa. Conservaba la misma apariencia joven que su hermana y su vestimenta se parecía a la de una persona común, excepto por la banda naranja en su brazo izquierdo con la leyenda "Ranger".

La mujer camino hacia él y ambos se saludaron chocando el dorso de sus puños cerrados en un gesto de hermandad.

–Lo mismo digo, prefieres vivir aislado en este bosque en vez de visitarnos– respondió ella.

–Prefiero permanecer aquí, no me necesitas desde que te casaste con el chaparro– dijo con burla, mientras volteaba hacia Krilin.

–Ja-ja que gracioso, también me da gusto verte Número 17– respondió con sarcasmo el aludido.

– ¡Hola tío!– se escuchó la voz emocionada de la niña. Su papá la bajó al suelo y esta corrió hacia el guardabosques.

El androide hizo otra media sonrisa y tomó a la niña por debajo de los brazos, levantándola con facilidad.

–Marron, cuanto has crecido, la última vez que te vi estabas aprendiendo a caminar– expresó contento.

–Ya puedo correr sin tropezarme– dijo emocionada la pequeña.

–Que bueno y me alegra que estés creciendo, espero que superes la estatura de tu papá– de nuevo se sonrío el androide. Le gustaba hacer esos comentarios respecto a su cuñado, sólo por verlo desatinar.

Krilin rodó los ojos y soltó otra exhalación, el hermano de su esposa era desesperante. –Número 17, hemos venido a hablar contigo respecto a una situación muy seria– dijo de pronto.

Después de plantear la situación general y dar los detalles sobre el torneo, le pidieron al androide su participación en dicho evento, del cual dependía la supervivencia del universo 7.

– ¿Y bien, que decides?– preguntó Número 18, sabiendo que su hermano no expresaría ninguna sorpresa por la noticia.

–Estoy en una misión de cacería, así que por el momento lo voy a pensar– respondió con indiferencia.

–Esto es serio, necesitamos tu ayuda– intervino Krilin.

–Bien, ya que insisten tanto, participare… pero con una condición– el guardabosques volvió a sonreír e hizo un gesto señalando el jeep y después el puesto de vigilancia.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Una hora después, el todoterreno recorría una extensión semi abierta del bosque. El rastro de los cazadores era claro debido a los vehículos que empleaban para sus actividades ilícitas.

Krilin estaba incómodo, tuvo que cambiar parte de su ropa para poder desempeñar el papel de conductor, mientras su cuñado escudriñaba los alrededores. Había uniformes de su talla, pero únicamente aceptó vestirse con la camiseta de manga larga, la banda en el brazo, los guantes negros y un sombrero de explorador.

– _Sólo lo hace para molestarme_ – pensó.

Las letras "MIR" en el pecho y en el costado del jeep hacían juego lo suficientemente claro como para incomodarlo aun más. No estaba a gusto con esa apariencia, ya que pensaba que podría meterse en problemas al hacerse pasar por un guardabosques. Pero como fue idea de Número 17, no le quedó otra opción.

A final de cuentas, la condición del gemelo fue que lo acompañaran en la inspección de la zona para localizar a los cazadores ilegales. Para el guardabosques era divertido manejar a campo traviesa, pero en esta ocasión quería tener las manos libres para disparar con su rifle, otra actividad que disfrutaba bastante. Así que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de convertir a su cuñando en chofer.

– ¿Crees que se encuentren por aquí?– preguntó Krilin.

–Sí, ya había detectado su rastro desde ayer– contestó Número 17, quien revisaba el arma en sus manos.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando los encuentres?–

–Les voy a disparar en medio de los ojos– dijo con gesto frío.

– ¡¿Qué?, no puedes hacer eso!– reclamó nerviosamente el chico calvo.

De pronto se escuchó la risa de su esposa detrás de ambos. –No seas tonto, él solamente se está burlando. Siendo guardabosques no puede matar a nadie a menos que sea en defensa propia y es evidente que ningún humano podría hacerle daño. –

–Arruinas la broma, hermana– se sonrió el androide. –No voy a matarlos, sólo me divertiré un poco. –

Krilin soltó un suspiró, esos mellizos eran todo un caso. Ya desde antes, se había enterado de la afición de Número 17 por hacer recorridos largos en un vehículo, pero no sabía que también le gustara practicar tiro al blanco con humanos. Aunque era de esperarse, de los dos hermanos, él era el más impulsivo.

De pronto el ruido de unos motores llamó la atención del grupo. Al dar la vuelta en una curva, se encontraron con los cazadores, quienes ya habían conseguido unas presas y se disponían a escapar.

– ¡Ahí están!– dijo el guardabosques al tiempo que se ponía de pie y apuntaba.

– ¡Cielos, ahora que sigue!– preguntó Krilin nervioso.

Un disparo de advertencia alertó a los furtivos, quienes inmediatamente aceleraron. Número 17 sonrió complacido mientras se subía al asiento y posicionaba un pie encima del parabrisas.

– ¡Acelera, vamos tras ellos!–

El guerrero apretó los dientes y sujetó con fuerza el volante después de pisar el acelerador. Detrás de él, la pequeña Marron se reía emocionada, al parecer los disparos y la persecución no la asustaban para nada.

– ¡Marron, quédate agachada!– pidió el padre de la niña.

–No te preocupes– dijo Número 18, quien tenía a la chiquilla sujetada por detrás. Ella estaba al tanto de todo y jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera, a pesar de la irresponsable situación de andar paseando con una niña en plena cacería.

Inesperadamente los hombres que huían comenzaron a dispararles.

– ¡Esto es peligroso, ni Marron ni yo somos a prueba de balas!– gritó Krilin.

–Sigue conduciendo, yo me encargo– contestó tranquilamente su cuñado.

Entonces para sorpresa del chico calvo, el androide creó una barrera de energía verde azulada, la cual envolvía la parte frontal del todoterreno, haciendo la función de un escudo protector. De esta manera, aunque los cazadores disparaban continuamente, no podían hacerles daño. Esto le dio más tranquilidad a Krilin, quien aceleró nuevamente.

Número 17 volvió a disparar con asombrosa puntería, dañando los neumáticos de los tres vehículos. Después comenzó a destrozar los parabrisas y espejos laterales. Llegó un momento en que los sujetos se quedaron sin balas, perdiendo también el control de sus camionetas, debido al daño de las llantas.

–Desacelera y detente por allá– indicó el guardabosques, recargando nuevamente su rifle.

Krilin lo hizo y permaneció semi agachado por si las dudas. De igual forma Número 18 cubrió a su hija, pero sin dejar de perderse la acción. Su gemelo saltó al suelo y con el arma apuntando, se dirigió hacia los cazadores.

– ¡Quedan detenidos por cacería ilegal, resistencia al arresto y agresión a un oficial!– pronunció en voz alta.

Inesperadamente desde el interior de una de las camionetas, uno de los sujetos quiso dispararle con una pistola, pero más tardó en empuñarla y apuntar, que en terminar con la mano destrozada por el rifle. Su grito fue tan fuerte que los demás furtivos terminaron saliendo con las manos en alto.

Desde el jeep, Krilin respiró ya más tranquilo. –Tu hermano es un psicópata– le susurró a su esposa.

–Hace bien su trabajo, no lo juzgues– dijo ella.

…

Más tarde.

El guardabosques llevó al grupo fugitivo a la central e hizo su reporte correspondiente. Un poco después salió de la oficina, afuera ya lo esperaban.

– ¿Y bien?– preguntó su cuñado, quien ya se había cambiado de ropa nuevamente.

– ¿Cuando y donde?– dijo Número 17.

Krilin y Número 18 se voltearon a ver, debían explicarle que el torneo no se realizaría en éste plano existencial y que probablemente tendrían que reunirse todos en la Corporación Capsula, para que Whis o Kaio-shin los llevara al lugar designado por Zeno-sama.

 **=FIN=**


End file.
